A promise
by User2356
Summary: Spoilers for CoE, Billions of years later, Jack thinking of Ianto. READ AUTHOR NOTE. I mostly wrote this for myself and it's not been edited except typo's so that is why the summary is so bad! A/N explain's it all though :


**A/N My first Torchwood fic, i wasn't even intending to write it but the mood hit me and voila! It's sad and sticks to the story of Torchwood except you have you go with what i've written because i don't understand quite what happens to Jack over time and so on, just imagine that babillions of years after COE the earth looks pretty much he same. Unrealistic but to be honest i wrote this mostly for myself. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SERIES 3 OBVIOUSLY!**

A Promise

Jack hated himself. He'd made a promise, one promise, to the most important man in his life, and it was broken. Jack had assured him of one thing as he slipped away into the cold to find his way in the darkness. All he wanted was to be remembered, after everything Jack had done to him, after his declaration of love and nothing but "don't" in return, all he wanted was one thing. Jack couldn't even give him that, and God did he deserve it. Ianto Jones had left the world with a wish, to be remembered and Jack had denied him that, along with so many other things. Jack had denied him a normal life, Jack denied him living a _long_ life. So in Jack's eyes no matter what anyone said, he would always be responsible for Ianto Jones's death. And Ianto had deserved more.

Ianto had been always been taken for granted during his life at Torchwood Three and he put up with it. Owen's constant snarky remarks, Gwen's lusting after Jack even once she was married, even sweet little Toshiko couldn't say she'd never taken advantage of Ianto's kind heart. But worst was Jack, he'd used Ianto so much, he was constantly flirting with other's while dating Ianto, he never explained anything about his mysterious past, he'd ran away with the Doctor leaving Ianto to deal with saving the world only hours after outing him to the whole team. Jack had killed his girlfriend and somehow Ianto still managed to serve Jack perfectly.

After everything he'd still loved Jack, Gwen thought she did but she never saw past Jack's hero façade, however Ianto did and once he knew how big a monster Jack was he _still_ loved him. The least Jack could do in return would be to remember him but as he stood on the edge of his favourite roof and looked out at the world he'd lost so much for he felt hollow and he realised he'd lost the ability to do that. Ianto's face, like so many others, had been fading faster and faster with each centry that passed and it hit Jack painfully suddenly that he could no longer remember it. He couldn't remember what it felt like to be in his arms, what Ianto smelt like, what his amazing coffee tasted of, how his eyes would twinkle, how he moved, what his suits were like, how he would have a witty remark for all of Owen's insults, Jack couldn't remember what those beautiful Welsh vowels actually sounded like. Jack couldn't remember Ianto's face. It'd been too long, he had finally broken his promise just like he knew he would.

Jack was forced to face the fact that it what just another of the things he would never be able to do. And he hated that. So, for the millionth time since Ianto Jones's death Captain Jack Harkness pulled out his gun and aligned it with his head. The pain of would still be there when he woke but in the next few minutes while he was out of it, Jack would not feel or forget a thing.

Once, many many decades ago, Ianto had asked him if he saw the dead, he replied that he did not know, maybe one day he would. And maybe this time he might see a face, the face of a friend, the face of a employee, the face of a lover. As Jack felt the bullet hit his brain he felt the faintest glimmer of hope, then it was gone.

**A/N :( Don't have to review, i mostly did this as a spur of the moment thing, i was just in the mood and the words came easily, so i haven't edited it and it's probably very bad because of that, but i wanted it as it was naturally written :P**


End file.
